Dream of Wild Roses
by RainbowSerenity
Summary: /CloudFirion/ The humble dream is not only his own. It's meant for another to share, to make it come true through the battles and woe that may follow. But no matter what, there is another there, sharing that dream.


Ohhh Dissidia. This game is so freaking addicting. xD Im about halfway through it (at least story mode wise), but I couldnt resist writing something for this pairing, since, well, yeah. My friend Ainahim Twilightbait, to whom this is dedicated, agrees with me. xDDD Enjoy!

* * *

The wild rose. Cloud held the stem of one in between two fingers, staring at it with a seemingly blank look on his face. No one could guess how deep in thought he really was.

Flowers held a special meaning for him. They reminded him of Aerith - they'd been as gentle and she'd been. A comparison no one could help once they got to know her, really.

But this wild rose was different. Even in just holding the stem, Cloud could feel a different sort of...vibe, maybe, coming from it. This wasn't like any of _her_ flowers, which required gentle loving care. Wild roses were resilient and hardy, able to thrive in nearly any condition. Maybe this was how he'd been able to get it back from Sephiroth intact.

The resilience...was that what attracted Firion to such a dream?

Cloud didn't know, but he was determined to find out. He had no idea where his friends were, though finding his crystal had given him a weird kind of confidence - somehow he knew that no matter how many pointless battles he'd end up being forced to fight, he'd come through...if only to help protect someone's dream.

--

From the moment they'd randomly stumbled upon each other after being summoned by Cosmos, something about Firion had caught Cloud's eye. It wasn't exactly his flashy armor or loud, excited voice - he really couldn't say exactly what it was. Just that he reminded him of...a friend.

There had to be something about _those_ types that drew him in. Loud, gullible, heroic, and would stand up for his dream no matter what.

Maybe with the right conversation, he'd talk about protecting his honor...

Cloud shook his head. No. Not _that_. He wouldn't wish that on himself. They were different.

...Who, exactly, was he trying to fool?

--

Tidus found him on his search for Firion after he'd left Terra to her own devices. His first reaction was annoyance, but Tidus was good in battle and the fact that he'd been searching for hours did not seem to bode well with Firion's fate. Plus, he had to admit, as annoying as Tidus could be, he was good company. Cloud needed that right now.

"Did you settle things with your father?"

"Yeah." Tidus seemed strangely subdued at that.

"You got your crystal, right?"

"Sure did. Hey, uh, you have yours?"

"Yeah."

"Great!" Tidus slammed a fist against his palm, apparently perking up. "I wonder if the others have got 'em. At this rate, we'll have all of Chaos's bunch down in no time."

"Even so, stay sharp. The enemy can appear at any time."

"Right. Gotcha."

This seemed to put the two of them in a battle mindset, as they fell silent and glanced around apprehensively. Cloud wasn't really sure what to expect. One of his allies to jump out and surprise them? A warrior of Chaos to come for them? Something else entirely?

The quiet was apparently too much for Tidus after a nearly a half an hour of silent walking. "Hey, Cloud?"

"What?"

"Did you ever find your answer? I mean, I know I found out some stuff about myself when I beat my old man. You must've found yours."

"I..."

"Plus, didn't Firion try to help you out?"

This caused Cloud to stop in his tracks and glance at his feet. "Yeah. He did."

"Sooo...?"

"As long as I have a reason to fight, I'll have to keep doing it."

"You have another reason? I mean, you already got your crystal, right?"

Cloud shook his head a bit and started walking again. His reason was so much bigger than just his crystal. "I have to fight...for someone elses dream."

"Huh?"

"...Ill tell you later." _When I've figured it out myself._

--

"What's the matter? Are you done dreaming?"

It was hard to say what he heard first - the blasts or the Emperor's voice. But in a flash, Cloud and Tidus had dashed in front of Firion, weapons drawn.

"We wont let it end!" Cloud proclaimed.

Firions eyes grew wide. "You guys!"

Cloud glared at the Emperor as he replied to Firion. "You've gone far enough on your own."

"A friend's dream is our dream," Tidus added, bouncing in anticipation of battle. "We'll defend it together!"

More blasts shot out towards them, but Cloud and Tidus easily deflected it all. If anything, this just seemed to amuse the Emperor. "The time has come," he drawled, evil smirk on his face. In an instant, he vanished, calling out from somewhere in the sky, "Firion! Come to where I am! Come and show me your will!"

Cloud stepped up towards Firion, somehow knowing that the other's mind was already made up. "Cecil and Terra should be joining us soon, but -"

"You're going alone, aren't you?" Tidus finished.

"I must settle this."

Firion's utter determination seemed to stir something in Cloud. Before he could stop himself, he extended his hand, summoning the wild rose that he'd rescued from Sephiroth.

The surprise was evident on Firion's face as he took the rose. "How did you...?"

"Show us the rest of your dream."

"That's right! We'll all be waiting for you!" Tidus added with a grin.

"I'll be back!"

This apparently satisfied Tidus and he grinned again, saluting and running off in some direction. Instead of following, Cloud remained there, his eyes drifting towards the wild rose in Firion's hand. "I think...I found the answer you were trying to give me earlier."

"Really?" Firion gave an encouraging nod.

"Yeah. That the battles I fight aren't meaningless, as long as it's helping protect someone's dream."

Unlike Tidus, Firion understood right away and smiled warmly. "I have to say, Cloud, I'm honored. And I'll fight for your dream, whatever it may be."

"My dream..."

Cloud didn't finish his sentence. Maybe it was because it all suddenly became clear to him, like trying to explain it to someone who understood completely took the guesswork out. Or maybe because he'd genuinely been honored. Or something else entirely.

Whatever it was, Cloud found himself leaning forward, pressing his lips to Firion's. It was a quick kiss, but eagerly reciprocated after a shocked pause. However short it was, it seemed to click everything together in that one moment. With that kiss, nothing mattered - no one else, the crystals, Chaos - nothing but their dreams in each other.

"My dream is for you to come back so I can help fulfill yours. We'll fill the world with wild roses."

Firion touched the rose to his lips in amazement, curving a smile at Cloud. "Consider it done."

It was a humble dream...but more than anything else, desperate to come true.

* * *

Geez Cloud, get a little more manlove in your life, why dont you. -ahem-

Ill probably end up writing more Dissidia fics since this game is awesomely epic, so keep a lookout! And remember to **review **if you liked this! :)


End file.
